


5 Times the Avengers Tried to Set Steve Up and the One They Realized That He Already Had Someone (Or everyone tries to get Steve a girl only to realize that he is Bi)

by RandyQueen



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Avengers try to set up Steve, They sucked badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen





	5 Times the Avengers Tried to Set Steve Up and the One They Realized That He Already Had Someone (Or everyone tries to get Steve a girl only to realize that he is Bi)

 

_ Natasha _

 

“How about Amber? She’s nice.” Natasha said.

“Not my type.”

“Come on Steve,  _ What  _ is your type?”

“Blonde, blue eyes and confidence.” Steve listed. To be honest, he was getting tired of Natasha trying to set him up.

“That sounds like you.” She deadpanned.

“And?”

“Nevermind.” She got up and walked away. That was the last of Natasha she saw that day.

One week later Natasha had tried again.

“Just go on  _ one _ date with her.” She asked as she popped out of nowhere. Steve didn’t give any sign that he had startled.She was scary most of the time.

“I already told you, I don’t want to date her.” He answered as he flipped the page of the newspaper he was reading. From the corner of his eye he saw Natasha leave and gave a sigh.

 

_ Bruce _

 

“Don’t you think you should get back out there?” Bruce said while the both of them sat in the living room.

Steve sighed. “Did Natasha set you up to do this, didn’t she?”

Bruce nodded. “She is scary when she wants something.”

“Yeah. So when are you going to ask her out?”

“W-what?” Bruce stuttered.

“It’s obvious that you two have unbearable sexual tension going on.” Steve teased.

Bruce flushed. He tried to stutter a response before he got up and walked away.

The next day Bruce walked in with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Nat wants you to go on one date with her.”

“When is it supposed to be?” Steve asked.

“Saturday at 8.”

“I can’t. I have plans.” And that was the last Steve said as he got up and did his daily run.

 

_ Clint _

 

Over the next month Natasha or Bruce didn’t try anything. Which was a relief in all. Then Clint had to try.

“I know some  _ bendy _ girls from my days in the circus.” He proposed.

“No Clint. ”

“Please, Nat will kill me!” He tried again.

Steve closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. They were getting on his nerves.

“Then get killed because I won’t go on a date with anyone that her, or the others, have tried to set me up with.”

Clint got up with a sigh and went to hide in the vents.

 

 

_ Thor _

 

“Good evening to you, Steven” Thor greeted.

“Morning Thor.” Steve replied. He had a feeling what was about to happen.

“Lady Natasha has filled me in on your predicament.”

Ah, there it was.

“There is no predicament, Thor." Steve told the man.

"But Lady Natasha has told me that you have a great need to find you a lady." Thor looked confused. 

"Natasha has lied to you,Thor," Steve admitted. "I don't need a gal. She has been trying to set me up for a while and has involved the others."

"Aye, then I shall leave you."

 

_ Tony _

 

"Hey Cap!" Great Stark was now in it.

"Hey Tony." Steve said.

"So, there are these girls who are  _ very  _ willing to meet you."

"Not a chance,Stark. I will not go with you." Steve deadpanned. 

Tony looked seriously put out. Then a look on his face made Steve wish he had never met the man.

“I have a proposition, Cap. If you don’t find a girl at the party, then I will get the others to leave you alone about the dating crap.” He proposed.

Steve thought about it.  _ It will get them of his back.  _ He sighed, “Fine.” Tony left, obviously happy about the arrangement.

 

_ Realization _

 

The party was in full swing when Steve had arrived. He immediately regretted the decision when Tony came over with a blonde hair and blue eyed chick that screamed confidence. 

“Steve this is Allyson, with a ‘y’, and she wanted to get to know you.” Tony had a proud smirk on his face. 

“Hi Allyson,” Steve said.

“Hello Steve,” Allyson said. It was perfectly clear that she didn’t want to be here. Tony had left them standing there when he saw Pepper. 

“You don’t have to be here, I kinda have somewhere to be right now.”   Steve winced. That came out rude.

“Thank god. Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to be rude!” She said. 

“It’s fine.” He said. “Don’t tell the others, but I already have someone.” He mocked whispered to her. Allyson laughed and shook her head. 

“I’m going out on a limb and say it is the blonde over there who is looking at us with jealousy. He is quite a keeper.” She winked. Steve slid his eyes to where she had subtly gestured.  

Steve nodded. “He is.”

“Not to pry but doesn’t he look like you?” She asked.

“Not to me. I mean sure there are some aspects that seem to be there but when we first met we got our blood compared and found that we had no relation.” He paused to think about wording the next phrase correctly. “People believe that at some point in time someone looked  _ exactly  _ like them.” Allyson nodded in thought. 

“Okay, I’ll let you get to your man. He seems to be slightly steaming.” She commented.

Steve thought then said, “Why don’t you help us? We make it seem like that we are going to hook up but It’s going to be me and him hooking up instead.” 

A mischievous smile played on her face. “Yes, let’s do that. Signal the plan to your boyfriend.”

______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning the avengers sat down at the table eating breakfast. 

“You guys owe me fifty bucks! I so got Steve a girl.” Tony boasted. Everyone grumbled but handed fifty bucks each to him. A couple of moments later Steve walked in with disheveled hair. He looked at the table and saw there knowing smirks. 

“Morning.” He said.

“Morning, Cap.” Everyone replied. Steve seemed to pause for a moment. But he resumed making his coffee.

“So did you enjoy your time with Allyson?” Tony asked. 

“She was nice.” Steve said.

“Is that all?” Nat inquired.

“Yes.” Steve said.

Then someone who looked  _ exactly _ like Steve walked in and took the cup from Steve’s hands. Before anyone got a word in, the Steve-look-a-like swooped in for a kiss.

The look-a-like pulled back and said, “Morning babe.” Steve leaned into the arm that was wrapped around his waist. The look-a-like turned to the table and froze. 

“Shit.” The look-a-like said.

“Sorry, Steve. I forgot that we were here instead of my place, by then They had saw me. I was going to play you before you came in here.” Apparently not Steve said.

The Avengers sat at the table wide-eyed. They had saw Steve kiss Steve - Not Steve? - and said ‘shit’.  

“What the hell is going on here?” Clint asked.

“I guess you should know why I kept declining your offers.” Steve said. “Guys meet Johnny Storm, my boyfriend.”

The room was silent for a couple of minutes. Then Tony started to laugh, then Clint and pretty soon everyone was laughing. 

“So you’re telling us that you had someone this entire time and you didn’t think to tell us?” Natasha asked.

“Yea” Steve stretched out. “You guys seemed so determined to get me someone that I couldn’t find a way to tell you.”

“Don’t forget the fact that you are Captain America and I’m the Human Torch, known for being with the ladies.” Johnny joked. This caused another round of laughter.

In the end, the Avengers knew that if Johnny and Steve broke up they had to get both genders into the equation. 


End file.
